


Sayuri-Orange Lily

by trixipixi (trxipixi)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxipixi/pseuds/trixipixi





	Sayuri-Orange Lily

DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters  
A story rated M for LEMON means Lemon Explicit 've Been Warned!  
IchixRuki---- I did this story by request- Hope you like it DH

 

Sayuri-Orange Lily

Chapter one- Sow

Aizen was gone. No new real threat had risen. Ichigo was patrolling 4 nights a week with Rukia. The soul society had wanted it that way to keep anymore issues from popping up. This suited Ichigo and Rukia just fine. Most nights were quiet, carefree with them just racing from one end of the city to the other to pass the time. They would spend the other half just talking.

"What is it Ichigo?" Rukia asked. Ichigo had been staring at her for over an hour, now. He would get into that mode most every time they patrolled together.

"Nothing." He turned away when she looked over at him. He started staring again when she went back to looking at her cell. They were on top of an office building. It was the 3rd night of his patrol that week. She was getting upset again, she could feel him staring.

"What-.." He was right in front of her when she turned around."... Is it?" He was just standing there staring down at her smiling slyly. Rukia started to feel self conscious. "Really Ichigo." she said backing up. A smile spread on his face. She as so cute when she got nervous. He stepped a bit closer.

"Yeah," he said slowly. He was breathing deeply, licking his lips absently. "You're really cute, Rukia." Her face turned bright red. He put his hand on her breast, squeezing lightly. He had been waiting for the right time to make his move, now was as good a time as any. He could have easily said no to patrolling Karakura. Zennosuke was still on patrol and Rukia was fully capable but he was glad the Capt Commander had insisted that he help out. He just wanted to be around Rukia. He was breathing hard now, his cock was already erect and Rukia's shocked look was driving him crazy.

"Ahh, I-Ichigo, stop." She was backing up to the edge of the roof. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. He slowly leaned in for a kiss. His lips barley brushing hers, his breath was hot against her skin making her tingle. Her mound flushed with fluid. She was frozen, opening her mouth to accept his kiss. Their lips had just touched, the heat between them rising, when an immense amount of reiatsu filled the air. They looked up in shock.

Rukia pulled away from Ichigo as she pulled out her cell to check for updates, and he pulled out Zangetsu.

"It's a convenience store a few blocks from here." She said taking off with Ichigo right behind her. As they arrived on the scene they could hear sirens in the distance.

"Hanataro!" Ichigo shouted seeing their friend from Squad 4, shaking his head. He was groggy after being attacked, he was bleeding. "Are you okay?" He was in the world of the living working, under cover again, as back up for Orihime.

"Oh, Kurosaki. I'm fine" he said standing up.

"What happened Hanataro?" Rukia asked looking around, the reiatsu gone.

"Some guy came in. I thought he was gonna buy something but he punched me in the face and opened the register."

"What wrong with your hand?" Hanataro looked down, it was a bloody mess. He was missing 3 fingers.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Hanataro started to scream.

"Calm down," Rukia said, "It's just your gigai. We'll get to Urahara to take a look at it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His mouth was still open in shock. He had turned to Rukia. Chad and Uryuu were looking at him as well. Orihime had gasped and almost fallen out of her chair.

"Are you sure you're all right, Inoue-san." Ochi sensei continued, going back to introducing the new transferred students.

"Ah, yes sensei." Orihime looked at Rukia and Ichigo, then back to the front of the class.

"Well, again class as I was saying these are our new transfer students. Hametsu, Ryu."

"Yo." the tall, slender boy, with wild spiky blue hair and fierce blue eyes said, looking around the class at the students.

"And this is Nariko, Toshi and Nariko, Kyoko." She said motioning to the twin boys just slightly shorter than taller one. Toshi had white hair and Kyoko had black hair both had bright green eyes.

"Please take a seat boys." They took the three empty seats in the back of the class. Ichigo was watching them the whole time.

Ryu had been at school for 3 months now. They were no closer to the truth than the first day he arrived. The transfer student Ryu Hametsu, they had done all they could to investigate his origins and if he or wasn't really the arrancar, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He had no hollow hole (Uryuu had the unfortunate task to check while they were in the showers after PE one day), or a tattoo. He lived in a very modest apartment a few miles from the high school and the twins lived next door to him. Ichigo, Rukia and Uryuu had almost been spotted following them home one night. But nothing had come from it. Now Orihime, Chad then even Uryuu began to have doubts about was it really him.

"How could it be, Kurosaki?" Uryuu had started. "He would have to have a gigai and it's not like Urahara is going to just hand those out." They had checked with Urahara to be sure. Telling him of the transfer student. He was just as perplexed as Ichigo.

"That is puzzling Kurosaki-san. Of course I haven't handed out any gigais and my stock is all accounted for." Urahara said, behind his fan.

What was worse is that Ryu was good at his studies, all the girls liked him, hell everyone liked him. Ichigo was about to lose his mind. The final slap in the face was Rukia.

"Just give it up, Ichigo," she had said. "We've checked everything. He had no hollow hole, no tattoo. He had school records from where he came from before. The Capt. Commander said let it go. He's not an Arrancar. Maybe it's just a coincidence."

Coincidence, my ass! Ichigo thought. It was him. He knew it in the pit of his stomach. But how could he prove it. Ichigo hoped to bring out the real Grimmjow by challenging Ryu to anything and everything that came up. From academics, to sports at PE class, they had a competition. Ryu was a gracious loser, when he lost

"Yo, Congrats." He'd say during their first few duels, leaving whatever arena it was in with a wave of one hand and other in his pocket. Toshi and Kyoko weren't far behind him. But that graciousness was wearing off and Ichigo was seeing him break little by little.

Today they were at the track in PE Ichigo was ahead of Ryu in their "unspoken" competition. The coach was commenting on why Ichigo hadn't used all that talent to help Karakura high get to the finals in track. Ichigo and Ryu had said no thanks to the coaches offer to join the team. It had been become standard to see Ryu and Ichigo going at it when all the other students had passed out gasping for air, now was no different. They were still running around the track to see who would pass out first. They had been running for almost 15 minutes, with no signs of stopping.

"You can quit now Ryu; no one would think less of it." Ichigo said running neck and neck with the taller boy.

"Same goes for you strawberry."

"I mean, I've beat you at just about everything so far this isn't gonna be any different," Ryu was getting tired of being shown up by this guy. And anytime he was challenged, though Toshi and Kyoko told him to just leave it, he just couldn't.

As they passed the bleachers again, Ichigo looked up to see Rukia. She had her arms folded, frowning. She didn't approve of Ichigo taunting and challenging the new guy. He was going to be on patrol with her tonight and didn't want her angry, in case he wanted to start some extracurricular activities. He reluctantly slowed.

"Finally wore you out, huh?" Ryu said noticing, but Ichigo wasn't looking at him. "Oh, or did your cute little girlfriend sap all your strength last night." Ichigo's jaw tightened. "She's a hot little piece." Before Ryu knew it Ichigo had run up and punched him in the jaw.

"Don't you dare say a word about her." He had Ryu by the collar shaking him.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" He stopped, hearing Rukia, her arms pulling at him to release Ryu.

"Calm down Kurosaki, it was just a joke." Ryu said, wiping the blood from his lip.

"Kurosaki, what was that?!" the coach said running up.

"I'm sorry" Ichigo said, standing up and glaring at Ryu

"Hit the showers," the coach snapped. Ichigo was staring a Ryu who was letting Tatsuki and Ryo help him up. He looked at Ichigo, smirking.

"C'mon Ichigo. I came to get you because there may be a hollow down town." Rukia said, leading him away.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I told you to just leave him" Rukia said. They were in their kimonos, heading to the disturbance. "He's not Grimmjow. He's just a regular kid, Ichigo."

He didn't answer her. They were all being fooled, but he wouldn't be.

xxxxxxxxx

"Whatever it was, its gone" Rukia said, walking in the old warehouse that the signal had come from, "Maybe Zennosuke got it."

"That guy can't catch a cold."

"That's not fair Ichigo." She replied chuckling. She heard the clank of metal against concrete and as she was turning around Ichigo came up from behind her pressing his hard member into her back and cupping her breasts. She let out a surprised moan.

"Ahh, Ichigo. Not now."

"Why not? To fully investigate this warehouse could take an hour or 2." He was rubbing his cock against her back and squeezing her breasts.

"Ichigo, we shouldn't," she said, breathlessly.

"Yeah, we should." he said kissing her on the neck. He whispered in her ear. "Do you want me to stop?" His tongue was tracing her ear as he pressed his erect cock into her. She was breathing harder, leaning back into him. She couldn't get enough of him, no matter how many times he came at her. When they were on patrol was the only time they got alone to do anything. When she was in the house sharing a room with his sisters defiantly didn't work.

He moved one hand into the front of her hakama and into her panties. She was already soaking wet. He spread her lips with 2 fingers and rubbed her clit with the 3rd. "Well... do you want me to stop?"

"Ahh... Ahhh..." she was trying to think, but all she could whimper was "No, don't stop." He smiled as he released her and turned her around, kissing her, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck; he opened up her kimono to exposing her perky breasts, pinching her nipple. He roughly pushed her toward the dusty floor catching her before she hit. Then snatched at her hakama and panties pulling them down. One leg was still in the clothing, but he had access to what he wanted.

He spread her legs wide, stroking her thighs. Her skin was on fire. He loved to see the pinkness of her labia against the pale of her skin. He looked up at her smiling; she was sucking her finger watching him. He started with her clit licking lightly on it, then sucking.

"Oh, you taste so good," he moaned between licks, rolling her clit on his tongue. Rukia blushed turning her head. He dove back in sucking and nibbling her nether lips. Then he stuck his tongue into her entrance trying to see how far he could get in. She was wiggling and squirming in his arms, panting.

"Ohhh... Oh, Ichigo... I'm cumming." she began. He started rubbing her clit furiously. She grabbed his head and shoved it harder against her as she came, grinding on him. She slowly released him, he looked up, glistening with her on his face.

She was still feeling the waves of propped up over her as he pulled out his hot, long, wide cock. It seemed to be reaching for Rukia and he sunk himself inside her. He grunted as he entered her. She was as tight as ever. So wet, so hot. He was on fire. His hips moving, pushing, thrusting deeper inside her, to extend her orgasm. Her inner walls were squeezing him violently. His eyes were closed. He was trying to hold out.

"Ohh, ohh. You feel so good Rukia." He started thrusting faster. He had pushed one of her legs up by her head as he sunk deeper into her. She was beginning to scream as he pounded into her.

"I'm cumming again! ... Yeah! Yeah! Oh, Ichigo!" Rukia cried out as another orgasm swept through her. Her inside walls sucking on his cock.

"Oh! Fuck! Yeah Rukia!" Ichigo grunted in her ear as he came inside her, so much so that he as pumping their combined fluid out of her. After a minute or so they slowed their rhythm. Ichigo being completely spent. He rolled off Rukia, lying on the dusty warehouse floor with her.

She finally sat up, her head still spinning. "I guess I better go and shower before our patrol tonight." She said fixing her clothing.

"You might want to bring a change of underwear, too." Ichigo said smirking.

.

.

.

.

.to be continued


End file.
